a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to handles for containers and more particularly to a handle for a computer disk cartridge or the like.
Prior Art
Handles for disk cartridges are known. Handles of the prior art comprise a plastic U-shaped handle member having parallel arms with a joining bar at the base of the U-shaped member adapted to be held by a human hand, as well as a plate between the arms of the U-shaped member opposite the joining bar. Within the prior art plate is a pivotally mounted hinged metal assembly which is joined to articles mounted beneath a cover of a disk cartridge. The metal assembly may be locked in place by a transverse switch which is spring loaded and must be held in place in the locked position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified handle for disk cartridges and the like which eliminates some of the expensive metal construction of prior art handles, specifically in the plate between arms of the U-shaped members.
The above object is satisfied by providing a new handle assembly for disk cartridges wherein a new housing is provided between the open ends of a U-shaped handle member. The housing contains a pair of pivot members nested in pivot sockets, each with a stud adapted for connection to a lift-off assembly within a disk cartridge.
The housing also contains a slider block forming a portion of a latching means for locking the housing to the U-shaped handle member for releasing an assembly connected to the pivots from a container or other holder when the handle is latched to the housing. The slider block operates in combination with a pair of dogs in the housing having inward cam faces. The dogs are mounted to be transversely slideable when the slider block comes into contact with the cam faces of the dogs, urging them outward. The outwardly facing portions of the dogs have pins which pass through the housing into openings defined in the U-shaped arms of the handle. The dogs form a portion of the latching means for latching the housing to the U-shaped handle member. When the dogs are urged outwardly and the housing is latched to the handle, the handle, if raised by rotation of the joining bar about the housing, will release a connected assembly.
When the dogs are urged outwardly by the slider block, the slider block is said to be in a "release" position. When the slider block is moved away from the dogs and the dogs are forced inwardly by bias springs, the slider block is said to be in a "carry" position because rotation and lifting of the handle will require carrying of the container to which the handle is connected. The slider block provides two stable positions for a person to release or carry a disk cartridge assembly, or the like by means of leverage exerted or not exerted on the cartridge through pivot members of the housing, depending on the position of the slider block.